the_ireg_crewfandomcom-20200213-history
Matthew Ichabod
"The ability to feel is not my strong point; care, empathy, hate or love I find difficult to comprehend. I wish I could, but I just can't, however regardless... I wouldn't be where I am today, see the things I've seen, experience the experiences...if I could...feel." : ―Matthew, during a conversation between him and the Irregulars Crew. Uni (alias Matthew Ichabod) is the crazed distrustful mystery member of the Irregulars Crew. He is Nathan Blacks rival, much to the dismay of the crew. Biography and profile Ichabod was born in the United Kingdom on the 21st of November, he then moved and went on to study at Vespucci University in Liberty City and graduated circa before 2013, moving to Los Santos. Personality Matthew is described by Nathan Black as a "ticking time bomb", he is incredibly unpredictable, violent and sadistic. He acts against his friends and even has a history of threatening them, this is brought on by his stubborn nature and reluctance to do what others tell him to do. Relationships With Other Characters Friends : "Despite how I've treated you guys, I've enjoyed working with you nonetheless." : ―Uni during the crews final heist. [[Moo|'Moo']] - Uni and Moo have a strained friendship, the two more than often fight, psychically and verbally. They point guns at each other, wreck each others personal belongings and overall have a distaste for one another. The reason they fight is because Moo distrusts Uni immensely because of his unpredictability and outbursts. Despite the disagreements however, the two can manage to work together in times in which they are required. Soap - Soap has been Uni's friend for as long as the two can remember, they discovered that they had similar interests in terms of crime and went through with illegal activities together. Despite this they have times in which they disagree with each other, mostly due to Uni's incompetence or general insanity. When performing The Fleeca Job, being only the two alone, they worked together decently and without issue. Galixly - 'Gali and Uni have a healthy friendship most of the time, with Uni making an exception for her when it comes to pointing guns and threats, the reason behind this could be that he is afraid of what Soap may do, or maybe even what she herself will do in retaliation. Enemies : "ARE YOU ACTUALLY FUCKING SERIOUS!? I FUCKING HATE THE COPS!" : ―Uni upon behind chased by the police after they witness him stealing a vehicle. 'Los Santos Police Department - Although Uni doesn't have a specific person he hates considering he'll kill anyone with reason or without unless it's his crew, the Los Santos Police Department is full of police officers he'd gladly and gleefully torture. He hates how they treat him and his friends, constantly harassing them and chasing them, they are to be paid off every time they are caught which is more than enough for Uni to grow a deep hatred for each and every one of the people working for the department. Characteristics Appearance Uni is a Caucasian of athletic build and is 6' 0" (1.83 m) tall, he has light green eyes, facial hair and an angry expression most of the time. He always wears a black fedora hat, dark sun glasses a black scarf and black overcoat and tight black jeans with black and white sneakers. He used to wear a black ski mask with a black buttoned shit and jeans with the same black and white sneakers, this was because he was rather self conscious about his appearance, hiding it indefinitely from his friends and other people in general. Attributes Uni is extremely distrustful, acting against his friends whenever he feels like it. He often fights with Moo because of this, causing a giant rift between them and the rest of the crew. He is also a highly skilled explosives expert, using the Homing Launcher and other explosives such as grenades, sticky bombs and proximity mines more than he uses regular bullet based weapons. Signature Weapons 'Special Carbine -' 'AP Pistol - ' 'Homing Launcher - ' Vehicles Regina The Regina is a vehicle used by Uni, being his signature car and his spiritual friend, much to the dismay of his crew. It has become an annoyance to his team, being called slow, unreliable and useless. Uni treats Regina as if the car was alive, talking to it and defending it when it is called said names above. 1.0 Originally owned briefly by Moo, it was then taken in by Uni as his first vehicle. It was used during the first few days of doing the heists, however out of anger and frustration, Uni blew it up with a Homing Launcher after a heist went wrong. 2.0 He straight after realized what he had done and felt major regret, as Uni had grown attached to the car, so much so he went out of his way to use whatever parts he could from the wreckage and purchased a new Regina from Benny's Original Motor Works and combined the parts with the new vehicle. Karin Karin is used in the event that Regina is unavailable, it is his secondary vehicle. Quotes "Obey and survive? More like fuck off and die." Gallery Mugshots bandicam 2016-06-20 02-13-05-173.jpg|Mugshot #1 bandicam 2016-06-20 02-13-12-255.jpg|Mugshot #2 Screenshots bandicam 2016-06-20 02-14-48-395.jpg bandicam 2016-06-20 02-15-19-365.jpg bandicam 2016-06-20 02-13-47-004.jpg bandicam 2016-06-20 04-11-43-197.jpg Trivia * Uni's real identity and past are a complete mystery, meaning his motives are unclear. Category:Characters Category:The Irregulars